


Somebody to Understand

by Gallijaw



Series: A Different Story [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Hey, I tagged!, Wow, ooc eren yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:26:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallijaw/pseuds/Gallijaw
Summary: Ymir is alone.That's how it's always been.Of course it is, there was no one within these walls that could possibly understand her.or so she thought...
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Ymir
Series: A Different Story [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734289
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Somebody to Understand

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are again with the third installment in this series!   
> I love stories where Eren and Ymir are good friends!

“Just…give me your word. When the day comes for me to reveal myself to everyone, promise. Promise to take back your name and live your life.”

She does, and heads inside. As I turn to follow, someone approaches me. I turn my head and glance back, seeing Eren Yeager coming towards me.  
“Sup Yeager? You want something?” I ask, wondering why he’s here.  
“Hello! I’d like to speak with you.”  
I scoff and turn away, “No thanks, Krista’s waiting for me.”  
“Hehe, trying to save that nobleman’s daughter, how selfless of you, eh Jaw?” he replies in a shockingly condescending voice, and I freeze.   
I turn back to him.

“Okay. Let’s talk.”

We walk a little way away from the building. He gazes at me, smirking.  
“So, I’m sure that you have plenty of things you want to ask me, so go ahead. Ask away.”  
I glance at him, thinking for a moment.  
“Who are you? How much do you know?”  
“Interesting questions. To answer them, let me tell you a bit about myself. My name is Eren Ezekial Yeager-Fritz, son of Grisha Yeager and Dina Fritz. I was born in Marley in the year 815. I was titanised at age five, and spent twenty years roaming around Paradis, until I devoured a titan shifter.  
In the year 845, my father, who held the attack titan, killed the royal family, and stole their power, and then he passed both on to me. As for what I know about you. Not much, other than that you are the current holder of the jaw titan.”  
I regarded him with interest. He was like me, yet so different. After weighing up my options for a moment, I decided that I might as well trust him.  
“My name is Ymir, but you already knew that. I was also born in Marley. Let me tell you a story,  
Many years ago, a nameless Eldian girl lived in the streets of Marley as a beggar, with no home. Eventually, she was found by a man who gave her the name "Ymir," after the ancient deity Ymir Fritz, and brought her into a cult dedicated to the worship of Ymir. She was worshiped by many Eldians in the cult, and Ymir chose to abide by her new role to bring happiness to those around her - despite knowing that she did not descend from royalty.  
Eventually the cult was discovered by the Public Security Authorities. To save himself, the man who found and named Ymir claimed that she had deceived him. Ymir chose to stand by the name and role she was given, and so she was arrested with the other cultists. After being paraded around Marley and stoned by angry citizens, the cultists were taken to the borderline of Paradis Island and forcibly turned into Pure Titans.  
After that, I spent about sixty years roaming around outside the walls. I don’t remember the events around the restoration of my humanity. Since you seem to know, why don’t you tell me more about my titan, and yours I guess.”

Eren looks at me and laughs, shoulders shaking, eyes sparkling.  
“Well Ymir, life really must’ve hated you huh?! I mean, yikes! Did you really spend sixty years in that nightmare? Wow!  
As for your request, let’s see. You hold the jaw titan, the swiftest of all the titans, possessing extraordinary speed and agility. The jaw is also noted to possess extremely powerful claws and of course, its jaw, hence the name. Its jaw is so powerful in fact, that it can break the armoured titan’s armour. Cool right?! And certainly very useful, dontcha think?  
As for me, first, there’s the attack titan, which I inherited from my father. The attack titan is noted for its enhanced strength and endurance, its high regeneration speed. It possesses the hardening ability, and its unique power allows it to inherit memories from its future inheritors.  
Then, there’s the founding titan, which I don’t think I need to explain to you. Or perhaps I do, either way, I’m not going to so… yeah  
Finally, my original titan power is known as the seabird, or siren, whatever floats your boat I guess. But that one is, unfortunately, a secret that I don’t think I’ll share with you, not just yet. Though perhaps the name alone will give you some ideas, I promise you, you cannot possibly fathom the depths of that monster’s power.”

It takes a minute for it to sink in. Yeager is the founding titan? And a member of the royal family that I pretended to be part of? And what’s up with the attack titan, I mean, future vision, how the fuck does that work? And the seabird…I have no idea what to say about that, it sounds dangerous based on his tone of voice and phrasing, but hell if I know, how can I if he won’t talk about it.   
Seeing my silence, he continues, asking me about my goals and plans.  
“I intend to live my life, I want to live with Historia, and I presume that you want me to help you?”  
“Hehe, well the attack titan will debut itself at Trost. Your stage debut will come later; you will know when it’s time. But yes, when the time comes, I want you to come with me. In exchange, I promise to do whatever I can to keep Krista safe.”  
“You know who the enemy is?”  
“Perhaps.”  
I level him with an unimpressed stare, but I don’t think I have many better options, he clearly knows far more than I do, and if he really is the founding titan then…  
“Alright, I guess you’re my best chance of survival, so why not?”  
He smirks at me. Smug bastard.  
“Wonderful. I look forward to working with you. We’ll speak again soon.” With that, he walked off, leaving me to think about everything I’d just learned, and my new alliance.  
I turn to leave, deciding to think about it later. Krista can take my mind off it.  
As I walk away, I think to myself, that for the first time since I regained my human form, the future looks bright.

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to the attack on titan wiki for Ymir's @story@, as I was way to lazy to write it out for myself lmao.


End file.
